Hanté
by Juste Cllia
Summary: One-shot. Rencontre entre un mangemort prisonnier de l'Ordre du Phénix et un jeune Charlie Weasley, peu après la mort des jumeaux Prewett.


-Non !

Le hurlement déchire l'air et Charlie tressaille. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait ici. Des hommes sont venus au Terrier. Ses parents les ont accueillis comme des amis. D'habitude, ses oncles Fabian et Gédéon Prewett sont avec eux et ont toujours énormément d'anecdotes amusantes à raconter. Ce sont des farceurs accomplis, et Bill et lui rient en les écoutant. Percy est assis religieusement avec eux, sans toujours tout comprendre. Fred et George (ou est-ce George et Fred ?) sont encore trop jeunes pour même articuler un mot.

Mais cette fois, ses oncles n'étaient pas là, et les hommes qui sont venus étaient tristes, sales, avec du rouge presque noir sur leurs habits, l'un avec une balafre sur le visage. Papa a annoncé qu'ils partaient tous en vacances, visiter les Bones. Charlie n'a jamais rencontré les Bones, mais il est monté dans sa chambre et a mis ses jouets préférés dans un sac. Bill est venu et y a ajouté des vêtements, son propre sac sur l'épaule. En un quart d'heure, toute la famille avait quitté le Terrier, son père activant à leur niveau maximal les quartiers qui protègent la maison.

Puis ils étaient arrivés chez les Bones, et les hommes avaient demandé à maman de s'asseoir. « Je suis désolé Molly, tellement désolé. Fabian et Gédéon… Ils… Ils ne sont pas revenus ». Et maman hurlait. Jamais Charlie n'a entendu un tel son. Il essaye de s'approcher pour consoler maman, mais papa s'en charge déjà et Bill l'attrape par la main, le tirant hors de la pièce, avec Percy qui trottine à ses côtés et un des jumeaux à son bras, tandis que l'autre a été confié à Charlie. Les deux crient, réveillés par maman.

* * *

Maman est triste, si triste. Elle ne sourit plus depuis qu'ils sont arrivés chez les Bones. Papa est constamment avec elle murmurant à son oreille, tentant de la consoler. Bill a tout pris en charge. Il aide maman avec les jumeaux. Percy se débrouille généralement très bien tout seul, mais sinon il vient voir Charlie, parce que Bill est occupé avec Fred ou George. Et Charlie s'occupe de Percy, ils font des jeux sur les couleurs. Percy préfère les jeux intelligents à la bataille explosive.

Puis un jour il entend parler de lui. Du monstre. Un monstre comme ceux qui ont tué les oncles, a crié maman. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dont la maison Bones est le siège veulent des informations de lui. Maman veut qu'il meure, comme ses frères sont morts. Mais ce sont les membres de l'Ordre qui l'emportent. Un jour passe, puis deux. Et au bout d'une semaine, quand Charlie a finalement convaincu Percy de dormir, même si c'est lui et non maman qui a raconté l'histoire, Charlie est le seul éveillé de la maison. Il n'y a personne. Et il y a un coupable. Celui qui a fait maman cesser de sourire. Et Percy demander si maman ne l'aime plus parce qu'elle ne passe plus de temps avec lui.

* * *

-Un monstre, répète l'homme.

Et l'enfant a l'impression qu'il sourit, derrière son masque. Il a le couteau de la cuisine dans la main, mais il hésite. Il n'a pas hésité sur le chemin, mais c'est une chose de tuer un monstre. Sauf que ce monstre a la forme d'un homme. Alors Charlie hésite et il a lancé le mot, comme pour se convaincre.

-Qu'est-ce qui fait un monstre, reprend l'homme. Les cadavres qu'il sème derrière lui, telle une sinistre moisson ? La complainte des torturés tombés entre ses mains ? La douleur qu'il laisse à ceux qu'il épargne ?

« Rien de tout cela. C'est l'espoir qui fait d'un homme un monstre. L'espoir de sortir de sa condition. L'espoir de celui qui n'a que cela. L'espoir de l'ignoré qui désire exister. L'espoir de l'offensé à qui la vengeance a été interdite. L'espoir qui pousse chaque dernier souffle à n'être que l'avant-dernier. L'espoir maudit qui pousse un être né homme à devenir monstre.

« La naissance d'un monstre est la croissance du mal. Sais-tu ce qu'est le Mal, enfant ?

Charlie secoue la tête. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il crie, à ce qu'il tende ses chaines pour tenter de se jeter sur lui, et qu'il soit retenu. A ce qu'il lui promette mille souffrances futures. A ce qu'il soit le monstre que maman dit qu'il est. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un ennemi soit le premier à lui prêter attention depuis si longtemps, le premier ici qui ne le confond pas avec un de ses frères et qui le regarde vraiment.

« Le Mal est quelque chose dont les hommes sont exempts à la naissance. Ils naissent purs, dénués de tout vice. Mais très rapidement, leur entourage plante en eux de petites graines, les graines de cette plante sinueuse qu'on nomme le Mal. Pas un n'est exempt de ces graines, mais elles ne germent pas en tous.

« Il en est qui bénéficient de tout. De l'amour de leurs parents. Des joies de la vie. D'un avenir sans nuage. Des dont on arrose minutieusement les petites graines afin de chercher à en tirer les plus belles fleurs.

« Et il y en a d'autres qui n'ont rien de tout cela et qui grandissent telles des mauvaises herbes. Toutes ces petites graines de « Bon » meurent en eux, faute de soin et d'attention. Seules survivent les plantes plus vivaces. Celles qui se nourrissent de peu et surtout d'elles-mêmes. Celles qui savent qu'en temps de disette, il y a trop peu pour nourrir toutes les plantes, et que seule survivra la plus forte, le liseron qui étouffera les autres pour mieux atteindre le ciel.

« Certains, aveugles, cherchent à faire renaître les petites graines de Bon, à enrayer l'irrésistible ascension de cet ignoble liseron. D'autres, plus clairvoyants, assument. Au final, tout se résume à cela. L'enfant négligé. L'enfant battu. L'enfant violé. L'enfant oublié. L'enfant révolté. L'enfant qui refuse de mourir.

« Les monstres, sont ce qu'on a fait d'eux. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, l'homme s'est lentement penché en avant le long de ses chaines. Si ce n'était pour son masque, Charlie pourrait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Lui est resté immobile, trop choqué pour reculer.

-Bienvenu parmi les monstres, enfant négligé. Bienvenu parmi les monstres, enfant aveugle. Bienvenu dans le monde, Vinshent.

Ce n'est pas son nom et pourtant chacun de ces mots frappe Charlie plus fort que le précédent. Le couteau lui échappe des mains et il fuit, fuit les mots qui tourbillonnent dans sa tête. Parce que si l'homme est enchaîné, les mots sont libres, eux.

* * *

La guerre est finie et tout le monde célèbre. Sauf Bill, qui est à Poudlard pour sa première année. Mais Charlie est de retour au Terrier, avec toute sa famille, après les années passées de maison sûre en maison sûre.

-C'est chez nous, Charlie ? demande timidement Percy accroché à lui.

Les deux frères sont devenus très proches depuis la mort des oncles.

-C'est chez nous, confirme-t-il.

Percy regarde curieusement autour. Il n'a pas l'air de se souvenir de l'endroit. Charlie, lui, retrouve un cadre familier, qui lui a manqué pendant ces années d'exil. Maintenant, tout est normal. Les méchants sont partis. Les gentils ont gagnés. Et le liseron cessera de grandir dans ses rêves et les paroles du monstre cesseront de faire écho dans la journée.

* * *

Quand Charlie va à Poudlard, le Choixpeau le classe à Gryffondor, comme tous les Weasley avant lui. Il se fait des amis, il écoute en cours et en quatrième année il devient l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Il est bon, et cela le rend populaire, même s'il est un Weasley et que ses vêtements sont usés. Mais pas un ne sait pourquoi Charlie est si bon. Les mots sont toujours là. Ils hantent chaque moment de sa journée. « Est-ce un crime, de vouloir le pouvoir ? De vouloir sortir de sa classe sociale ? » Ces réflexions le taraudent quand il voit le regard méprisant des Serpentard sang-purs, dans leurs uniformes en soie d'acromantulas. Il n'a pas honte d'avoir récupéré ceux de Bill. Cependant, la voix est là « Quelle importance si cela se fait au prix des larmes et du sang des ennemis et innocents ? »

Alors Charlie quitte la joyeuse tour de Gryffondor pour aller forcer la remise à balai. Il agrippe l'un des vieux balais d'école, et il vole, aussi vite que le peut le balai, aussi haut que tiennent les sorts. Quand le balai commence à bourdonner dangereusement, il ralentit. Toujours trop tôt, toujours avant d'avoir distancé les mots. Mais ceux-ci se taisent quand il vole. Quand Charlie se décide à passer les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch, il le fait sur un des balais de l'école. Tout le monde se moque. C'est vrai que c'est ridicule les balais ont au moins cinquante ans et accumulent les défauts. Les modèles plus récents sont beaucoup plus rapides. Pourtant c'est avec eux que Charlie a appris à voler. La qualité d'un joueur de Quidditch tient moitié à son balai, moitié à celui qui le monte. Et si Charlie a le pire balai de la sélection, il est le meilleur joueur du terrain. Maman lui envoie un meilleur balai pour son premier match de Quidditch. Mais même le Brossdur n'est pas assez rapide pour distancier les voix.

* * *

Pour sa cinquième année, un badge de préfet accompagne sa lettre de Poudlard. Bill a aussi été préfet et même préfet-en-chef. Mais tout ce à quoi Charlie pense c'est que rien n'arrête « l'irrésistible ascension de cet ignoble liseron » qu'est l'ambition. Etre préfet n'est pas sortir de sa classe sociale. Mais c'est un premier pas. Un qui accorde le pouvoir d'étouffer les autres.

C'est peut-être pour ça que Charlie est un très mauvais préfet. Il refuse d'accrocher son badge devant sa chemise, il refuse d'enlever des points, sauf à ces arrogants qui regardent de haut le traître à son sang qu'il est. Il se désintéresse de ses devoirs de préfet et troque souvent le badge avec un de ses camarades de dortoir. Il y a toujours une légère douleur quand il le fait, ses doigts s'attardent toujours sur le métal poli et sa main le cherche dans sa poche toute la journée. Cela lui fait peur.

McGonagall ne le reconduit pas l'année suivante. Charlie est soulagé, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il laisse passer une chance. Le badge de capitaine de Quidditch qui arrive en sixième année n'apporte pas les mêmes angoisses.

* * *

Le cours préféré de Charlie est celui de Soins des Créatures Magiques. Il est compétent en sortilège, décent en potions, n'a aucune difficulté en métamorphose, somnole en prenant vaillamment des notes en Histoire de la magie, fait de l'auto-étude en Défense contre les forces du Mal et comprend à peine la botanique. Percy le regarde d'un air approbateur, attablé dans la bibliothèque, des piles de livres de Défense contre les forces du Mal autour de lui. Percy ne jure que par l'étude. Mais les yeux de Charlie sont attirés par des passages du texte. Les mots « torturés », « douleur », « maudit », « étouffera », « aveugles », « Mal » lui sautent aux yeux. Des mots qu'a prononcés le mangemort au masque de Faucon, il y a si longtemps. Charlie ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu et ne veut pas le savoir, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il se dit. Comme il se dit que s'il lit autant la manière de se défendre contre un maléfice qu'un maléfice lui-même c'est pour mieux savoir se protéger, lui et sa famille. Comme il se dit que s'il lit des ouvrages se rapportant aux forces du Mal, c'est parce que les instructeurs de défense sont tous incompétents.

Comme le Quidditch était meilleur qu'être préfet, Charlie préfère le Soins des Créatures Magiques à la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il aime les animaux et ceux-ci n'ont rien qui puisse lui rappeler le mangemort. Ou du moins, jusqu'à ce que Brulopôt fasse une exception à ses cours inoffensifs en amenant des hippogriffes. Lorsqu'il croise le regard doré de la créature, il veut détourner le regard. Le regard est trop fixe, trop insistant. Pourtant, il a formulé l'année précédente le projet de travailler avec des créatures magiques. Il ne peut pas faiblir. « Seules survivent les plantes les plus vivaces, la plus forte ». Alors Charlie ne détourne pas le regard et durcit celui-ci, au contraire. L'hippogriffe le considère longuement, puis s'approche et le laisse le caresser. Charlie ne s'est jamais senti aussi en phase avec un animal.

Quand Charlie fait ses recherches sur les hippogriffes à la bibliothèque et auprès d'Hagrid, il découvre que les hippogriffes ne respectent pas la droiture ou la loyauté, comme il l'avait cru, mais la détermination. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que les licornes refusent de le laisser s'approcher. Ce sont les seuls animaux qui le font. Ceux qui respectent la pureté, l'innocence.

Il se demande s'il se débarrassera un jour de Vinshent. S'il cessera de tressaillir quand on appelle l'un de ses camarades qui se nomme Vincent et à qui il confiait son badge de préfet. S'il cessera de laisser traîner ses yeux plus loin que les contre-sorts dans les livres sur les forces du Mal.

* * *

Quand Charlie est diplômé, une fête est organisée pour toute la promotion. Il cherche dans son armoire ses plus beaux habits, et s'y rend. Maman le félicite encore. Il a eu six Buses, les six sujets qu'il a choisis. Un Acceptable, trois Efforts Exceptionnel et deux Optimal. En Soins des Créatures Magiques, bien sûr. Et en Défense contre les forces du Mal. Assez étrange pour être notable, vu les enseignants qu'ils ont eu en la matière.

La fête est joyeuse et très arrosée. Il y fait bon vivre. Même les Serpentard sont trop imbibés pour se rappeler d'être froid envers les nés-moldus et traîtres à leur sang. Charlie a rejoint un Action ou Vérité composé de membres des quatre maisons. Et quand on ose Gregory Moon de l'embrasser, le Serpentard pousse un peu plus loin qu'attendu et Charlie répond avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

* * *

Moon est un sang-pur. Charlie ne lui avait jamais parlé avant cette soirée, mais il apprend beaucoup de choses sur lui dans les semaines qui suivent. C'est le troisième fils de la famille, et il a un pied à terre dans le Chemin de Traverse que lui prête son frère. Son excuse pour s'y rendre est le serpent dans un terrarium qu'il veut nourrir lui-même. Charlie est étonné de voir que contrairement à la pensée général, les serpents ne sont pas gluants et agressifs mais secs, chauds et assez paresseux. En fait, il s'habitue rapidement au serpent qui est parfois le seul occupant de l'appartement quand il arrive.

C'est là que Charlie et Gregory se rencontrent. Aucune de leurs deux familles ne serait satisfaite de leur relation. Gregory commence à travailler au ministère, département des transports magiques, deux semaines après cette fameuse fête. Une sorte de stage d'été. Il a grâce à sa famille des contacts qui font qu'il n'aura pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps pour gravir la hiérarchie.

Charlie ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Il accompagne son père au ministère et celui-ci connaît quelqu'un du département des créatures magiques qui montre les ficelles à Charlie, de manière encore non-officielle. Ce sera un plus pour lui quand il postulera. Il ne faut que très peu de temps à Charlie pour s'apercevoir que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie, malgré les insistances de maman.

Il parle de ses hésitations à Gregory. Lui-même lui dit que ses parents sont en train d'établir un contrat de mariage. Gregory fait jouer quelques relations et lui trouve une place dans une réserve de dragons en Roumanie. C'est la fin de leur roman. Ils se quittent à l'amiable et Charlie est en Roumanie quand son ancien petit-ami se marie. Il envoie une carte de vœu. Gregory renvoie un remerciement classique et un croc du serpent. C'est tout.

* * *

Le travail de Charlie à la réserve est celui d'homme à tout faire. Ou plutôt, homme à faire les tâches désagréables. Il ne parle pas encore roumain et ne peut donc pas participer aux travaux d'équipes. Comme il amène charrette d'excréments de dragons sur charrette d'excréments de dragon, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que s'il n'est plus ici un traître à son sang, les dragonniers n'aiment pas davantage ceux qui achètent leur place. Il ne l'écrit pas à sa famille. Ils insisteraient pour qu'il rentre en Angleterre. Loin de l'Angleterre, l'ombre de Vinshent et les mots du mangemort au masque de Faucon se dissipent lentement, comme s'ils perdaient leur prise sur lui. Revenir en Angleterre, ce serait sentir de nouveau cette présence étouffante sur lui.

Alors Charlie fouille la merde et ne se plaint pas. Il récure les toilettes et apprend le roumain. Il rend des services à tout le monde, et bientôt le directeur, les dragonniers et les simples gardiens de dragon comme lui s'aperçoivent qu'il n'est pas ici pour le prestige potentiel d'être dragonnier, mais parce qu'il aime les créatures magiques.

Un vieux dragonnier, Bartholomew, prend sur lui de lui présenter Saseicha, ce qui est la version la plus proche du nom du dragon qu'un humain peut prononcer. Le Vert Gallois à quatre fois l'âge du dragonnier et vivra probablement plus longtemps que lui. Bartholomew le place devant le dragon et les laisse se fixer dans les yeux. Charlie sent quelque chose dans son esprit. Le dragon se détourne et siffle quelque chose au dragonnier.

-Félicitations, gamin tu es capable de communiquer avec un dragon.

Le cœur de Charlie bat. Il est tombé amoureux des dragons en arrivant à la réserve. Il a rêvé d'être dragonnier depuis lors, mais cela n'est possible que pour ceux qui peuvent communiquer avec eux et ils sont rares. Bartholomew passe les années suivantes à lui apprendre occulmencie et léglimentie et Charlie à polir les écailles de Saseicha jusqu'à avoir les mains en sang.

* * *

La nouvelle tombe comme un coup de tonnerre sur Charlie. Il était juste venu passer des vacances en Angleterre, revoir sa famille, et féliciter Percy en personne d'être devenu « l'assistant personnel du ministre ». Ses lettres semblaient si enthousiastes sur ses nouveaux supérieurs jusqu'à quelques semaines. Puis elles ont adopté un ton plus réservé et des demandes réitérées d'assurance de soutien. Percy a toujours trop aimé étaler son vocabulaire. Charlie comprend le changement en se rendant au Terrier. La maison est en plein déménagement. Les Weasley quittent le Terrier, comme au temps de la guerre. Car, Charlie l'apprend, il n'est pas le seul à être revenu en Angleterre. La guerre aussi fait son grand retour.

Alors les Weasley déménagent vers une maison sûre et Charlie donne un coup de main. Il faudra au moins un an à Bill qui est devenu Briseur de Malédiction à Gringotts pour protéger correctement le Terrier. En attendant, tous les Weasley bougent jusqu'au douze Square Grimmauld, dans la maison de celui qu'on lui a dit être la main droite de Tu-Sais-Qui. Tous, sauf Percy. Charlie, a sa grande honte, l'a presque oublié sous la nouvelle. Une lettre lui rappelle le souvenir de son frère. Maman éclate en larmes en la voyant et quitte précipitamment la pièce. Ron lui demande pourquoi il parle encore à ce connard. Charlie est tenté de lui savonner la bouche mais les jumeaux lui jouent un tour avant qu'il ne puisse le faire. Ce sont eux, apparemment les plus neutres, qui lui expliquent que Percy est persona non grata au Terrier.

Tout s'effondre autour de Charlie. Son petit frère préféré est mis au ban. Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour. Et les mots tournent de nouveau dans sa tête « Qu'est-ce qui fait un monstre ? La douleur qu'il laisse à ceux qu'il épargne ? ». Charlie ignore qui est le monstre. Mais il est certain qu'il sent la douleur et qu'il est pourtant encore épargné.

* * *

Les sorts volent dans le Département des Mystères. L'Ordre du Phénix qu'il a rejoint affronte les mangemorts. Charlie est terrifié, c'est son premier combat. Ses muscles sont raides et il a beau se répéter que la flamme d'un dragon brûle un homme en sept secondes exactement, quatre si c'est un boutefeu, et qu'il fréquente les dragons toute la journée, que ce n'est donc certainement pas la première fois qu'il est en danger de mort, cela n'aide pas. Il n'a pas l'habitude des batailles. Un mangemort vient vers lui et Charlie n'esquive que de justesse son sort. Il recule, ses mouvements sont lents. Le mangemort ricane, il n'a aucun doute sur son succès. Charlie non plus. Il est presque acculé contre un mur, il se sait mort.

Il refuse d'être mort, un regain de vigueur le saisit, il lève son bras fatigué, sa bouche articule des syllabes, sa magie boue et le liseron se déploie. Charlie regarde sans comprendre le corps désossé. Le mangemort est mort. Il est vivant.

-Charlie !

Il tourne la tête, un sort vient vers lui. Il esquive. La magie bouillonne toujours en lui. Il réplique, à peine conscient de ce qu'il fait. Les maléfices qu'il a découvert il y a si longtemps dans la Réserve de Poudlard, quand il convainquait McGonagall de lui donner des passes pour faire de l'auto-étude en défense contre les forces du Mal coulent naturellement de sa baguette. Il s'en souvient dans le moindre détail. C'est tellement… libérateur de les jeter enfin.

« Un mort ne se relève pas pour frapper dans le dos », «s'élever, c'est prendre la place d'un autre », « Quelle importance si cela se fait au prix des larmes et du sang des ennemis et innocents ? ». La voix est dans sa tête mais il ne l'écoute pas. Il se sent tellement libre. Il ne se voit pas esquiver les sorts, il ne se sent pas les recevoir.

-Tu as progressé, Vinshent !

La voix le brise de sa transe. Car la voix n'est pas dans sa tête. Il se fige au milieu du champ de bataille. Et il est là. Le mangemort au masque de Faucon. Tout d'un coup, toutes les années qui ont séparés leurs deux rencontres ont disparus. Il est le petit garçon avec le couteau de cuisine, incapable de tuer la voix car on ne tue pas une voix.

On le pousse à terre. C'est Shacklebolt. Un sort passe au-dessus de leur tête. L'Auror lui dit de se ressaisir. Charlie entend à peine. Ses yeux cherchent le mangemort. Il a disparu. Il se demande s'il ne l'a pas rêvé quand il le voit enfin combattre Emmeline Vance, les deux échangeant des sorts avec férocité.

* * *

Le soir même, Fol Œil lui met une bouteille de Firewhisky entre les mains, le félicite pour son premier combat et repart en claudiquant en lui disant que le malaise va passer. Charlie en doute. Ce n'est pas la bataille qui le choque tant que le fantôme qui est apparu en plein centre. Et même si le fantôme passe la nuit à Azkaban tandis que Charlie s'effondre endormi dans son fauteuil après des heures de veille, la voix hante son sommeil.

* * *

Fol Œil n'est pas le seul à être un peu joyeux. Même si tous s'en gardent, une partie de l'ordre est moins habile que l'autre à cacher son soulagement de voir enfin la vérité dévoilée, la vanité d'avoir été les premiers à la reconnaître.

Les membres de l'Ordre se renvoient la balle pour savoir qui nettoiera les affaires de Black, soulagés qu'il n'y ait pas de corps à enterrer. Certains sont même contents qu'il soit mort car « Un Black reste un Black : jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire ».

Ils dégoutent Charlie au point qu'il a du mal à le cacher. Maman croit qu'il est choqué par sa première bataille. Elle a fait en sorte qu'un vétéran s'asseye à côté de lui pour parler de l'expérience. C'est Fol Œil qui lui dit de sa voix bourrue que partir un peu bersek comme il l'a fait ne veut pas dire qu'il est sombre ou quoi que ce soit « ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous, gamin. L'adrénaline prend le relai et le cerveau se déconnecte. Ça garde en vie, c'est le plus important. Tant qu'on se sent coupable des morts en revenant à soi, on est sûr qu'on est encore humain. Compris gamin ? ». Charlie acquiesce. Il ne dit pas à Fol Œil que la première partie de son discours lui a rappelée ce que disait le mangemort et qu'il a complétement oublié ceux qu'il a tués. Les cauchemars redoublent. Il a envie d'être libre de nouveau.

* * *

C'est peu glorieux de la dire, mais Charlie a fui. Il est retourné en Roumanie, avec les dragons, il a fui la voix, les cauchemars, le manque de repentir. Il ne s'en veut pas d'avoir tué, il se sent justifié de l'avoir fait. Il s'en veut de ne pas s'en vouloir, il a peur de la facilité avec laquelle il l'a fait.

Il s'entraine de nouveau avec Saseicha, il transporte des montagnes de fumier, s'étant porté volontaire pour le faire. Mais la voix ne part pas. Même quand il tombe exténué de fatigue, la voix revient dans ses rêves, trompeuse. Véridique. « Certains, aveugles, cherchent à faire renaître les petites graines de Bon, à enrayer l'irrésistible ascension de cet ignoble liseron. D'autres, plus clairvoyants, assument. ». Charlie n'assume pas. Il a toujours été du côté de la lumière, sa famille l'a de tout temps été. Ce n'était pas pour son plaisir qu'il lançait des sortilèges aux Serpentards dans les couloirs.

* * *

Il a fallu un an à Charlie pour s'apercevoir puis s'avouer que cela ne servait à rien, que la Roumanie n'était plus un sanctuaire. Bartholomew lui a dit qu'un dragonnier est entièrement maître de son esprit et qu'il doit exorciser ce qui le tourmente. Il a quitté la réserve, comme on le lui a demandé. Il rentre en Angleterre. Là où se trouve le mangemort au masque de Faucon qui lui a fait infiniment plus de dommages avec ses mots que ne l'auraient fait des sorts. Maman est ravie de le revoir, même s'il lui cache la raison de son retour, et Bill va se marier. Tout le Terrier est en effervescence, c'est comme s'il n'y avait pas de guerre. Jusqu'à ce que les mangemorts fassent irruption au milieu de la noce. Au moins le masque de Faucon n'est pas là. Ou peut-être est-il là sans qu'il puisse le reconnaître car les mangemorts se sont enhardis et viennent désormais le visage découvert.

* * *

-Il ne t'est jamais arrivé de te demander si les sorts que tu jettes pour ton travail t'affectent ?

La question lui a échappé. Bill prend un air réfléchit, son verre à la main oublié.

-Tu veux dire le fait que pour savoir comment contrer une protection basée sur la magie noire, il faut pouvoir reconnaitre celle-ci ? Que pour savoir la détruire, il faut savoir comment elle a été faite ?

-C'est ça.

Charlie n'a pas voulu poser la question elle a passé ses lèvres contre sa volonté. Maintenant, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière. Et cela fait longtemps qu'il veut en discuter avec Bill qui fait face des malédictions dans le cadre de son travail.

-Peut-être un peu, admet Bill après un silence. Parfois, je suis impressionné par la complexité de ce qu'ont accomplis les mages noirs. La trame qu'ils ont tissée pour placer leurs sorts dessus, les schémas runiques, les associations qu'ils ont fait…

Puis sa voix change et il poursuit d'un ton joyeux :

-Mais dès que je quitte le travail je ne pense plus qu'à Fleur et à notre maison. Oublié cette magie nocive et les bouchers qui l'ont mise en place.

Charlie se sent plus seul que jamais. Pour Bill, ce n'est qu'un part de son travail. Pour Charlie, c'est l'envoûtant cauchemar qui hante ses nuits, c'est la joie à l'état pure qui se précipite dans ses veines quand il croise un groupe de mangemorts, qu'il est seul, qu'il sait qu'il n'y aura pas de témoins, qu'il a l'excuse et l'occasion de lancer des malédictions. On lui avait pourtant dit que la magie noire était addictive, mais ce chancre remonte bien avant qu'il ait lancé son premier sort.

* * *

A la fin, cette fascination n'a eu aucune importance. Il a tué les méchants, il s'est rendu à la bataille de Poudlard, a combattu du bon côté et été un des centaines de héros de guerre de ce jour-là. Il a fait son travail de sorcier lumière et de Weasley. Comme attendu de lui. Cela n'a pas exorcisé le fantôme. Alors il a cherché des heures durant avec ceux qui portaient secours aux blessés éparpillés sur les terrains de l'école. Sauf que lui cherchait un mort. Le mangemort au masque de Faucon était sous le sol Caugneur, criblé de flèches de centaures, un filet de sang sur son masque d'argent. Il ne bougeait pas et quand Charlie a finalement osé le toucher, il était déjà froid. Mort. Mort mais on ne tue pas une voix. Il n'a pas osé soulever le masque pour voir le visage en dessous. Des années plus tard, il se demande toujours si c'est ce qu'il aurait fallu pour exorciser le souvenir.

La vie a repris son cours. On a reconstruit. Ron s'est marié. Puis George, puis Ginny, puis Percy. Il ne reste que lui. Percy lui a dit qu'être gay ce n'était pas un crime et que la famille accueillerait joyeusement un petit ami s'il en ramenait un. Charlie a répondu qu'il était célibataire. C'est le cas. Aucune de ses relations ne tient longtemps. Ils veulent tous savoir qui est Vincent. Qui est cet homme dont il murmure le nom dans son sommeil, pourquoi ne tourne-t-il pas la page pour être avec eux ? Ceux qui le connaisse le mieux lui donnent du temps, pensant que c'est un petit ami qu'il a perdu dans la guerre, puis ils s'aperçoivent que Charlie ne tourne pas la page et que ce n'est ni de temps ni d'espace qu'il a besoin. C'est de parler et Charlie refuse d'exposer ce secret honteux, comme il cache ses cheveux roux trop reconnaissables pour se rendre dans les librairies de l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est de réponses et il n'ose pas poser les questions.

* * *

-A la fin de la guerre !

Toute la famille Weasley lève son verre et boit, sauf Angelina qui est enceinte. C'est un jour de fête. Il y a des lampions sur les murs, on se réjouit d'être en vie. L'alcool a un gout amer dans sa bouche. La danse commence bientôt, puis les rires : on célèbre dans la vie l'anniversaire de la fin du règne de la mort. Charlie s'éclipse. Cette atmosphère, la raison de cette fête lui donnent toujours la nausée. Il retrouve George dehors, qui ne fête pas non plus la mort de son jumeau. George lui demande où il va, Charlie fait un sourire malhabile, cherche un prétexte et n'en a finalement pas besoin :

-Oh je vois. Ramène-le la prochaine fois, veux-tu ?

Charlie acquiesce et fuit l'atmosphère trop joyeuse.

* * *

Finalement Charlie a cédé à la tentation, après des années de fuite. Le masque de Faucon voulait sans doute qu'il vienne à lui, mais il est mort. En revanche, Charlie connait un autre mangemort.

-Vous vous renseignez sur la maison, Weasley ? Elle n'est pas à vendre, je ne suis pas encore mort et ma belle-fille aime beaucoup cette propriété. Et même si elle l'était, je doute qu'elle soit dans vos moyens.

Le regard du mangemort traîne sur ses plus beaux vêtements comme sur un chiffon indigne de récurer ses sols de marbre. Charlie laisse passer cette insulte, comme toutes les précédentes. Malfoy les enchaine depuis qu'il est arrivé.

-Et bien, êtes vous déficient mentale en plus d'être traitre à votre sang ? Que voulez-vous, Weasley, je ne gâche pas une après-midi pour le plaisir de voir la sauce dont votre visage est barbouillé et vos cheveux tirés d'un potage.

-Je doute effectivement que vous soyez intéressés par les taches de rousseurs ou la couleur de mes cheveux, monsieur Malfoy. Je pense plutôt que vous avez tellement mal que la moindre distraction est bienvenue.

Le visage du patriarche Malfoy laisse échapper une grimace. Trois semaines plus tôt, un sort l'a touché à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Un sort sombre, ancien, dans le contre-sort s'il a jamais existé a été oublié il y a longtemps. Tous les médicomages de Ste-Mangouste et tous les guérisseurs privés qu'a pu se payer Malfoy ont renoncé. Les Aurors traquent le coupable. Mais cela n'empêche pas les rides de creuser leur chemin dans son visage, ses cheveux de blanchir et de tomber. En trois semaines il a l'air d'avoir pris dix ans. Et si ce que lui a dit son dernier petit ami est juste, Malfoy est sous anti-douleur permanents qu'il avale à la douzaine et qui ne font que peu pour le soulager. La dépendance doit bien être le dernier de ses soucis à l'heure qu'il est.

-J'ai croisé une de vos connaissances il y a un certain temps, poursuit Charlie avec autant de subtilité qu'il en est capable.

Inutile de se faire jeter dehors en rappelant à l'autre son passé criminel et, probablement pire à ses yeux, qui s'est conclu par un échec. Malfoy lève un sourcil moqueur et impérieux, une expression complexe que Charlie serait probablement incapable de reproduire.

-Il m'a donné un rendez-vous. Il est mort avant que nous ne nous rencontrions de nouveau.

-Donnez-moi un nom, Weasley, au lieu de tenter des périphrases : c'est au-dessus de votre niveau intellectuel.

-Je n'en ai pas. Pas même un visage. Il portait un masque. Un masque argenté avec un faucon plongeant de son front vers son nez.

Est-ce la douleur qui le trahi ? Une myriade d'émotions passe sur le visage de Malfoy avant que celui-ci ne se ferme. C'est de la reconnaissance en tout cas.

-Faites-le sortir, siffle-t-il entre ses dents aux elfes de maison.

Les elfes s'avancent, prêt à utiliser leur magie pour obéir à leur maître.

-Bienvenu parmi les monstres, enfant négligé. Bienvenu parmi les monstres, enfant aveugle, s'exclame Charlie.

Les mots qui le hantent depuis si longtemps échappent la barrière de sa bouche dans un flot. Il a attendu trop longtemps des réponses pour se les voir refuser maintenant.

-« Qu'est-ce qui fait un monstre ? Les cadavres qu'il sème derrière lui telle une sinistre moisson ? La complainte des torturés tombés entre ses mains ? La douleur qu'il laisse à ceux qu'il épargne ? C'est l'espoir qui fait de l'homme un monstre. L'espoir de sortir de sa condition. L'espoir de l'ignoré qui désire exister. L'espoir de l'offensé à qui la vengeance a été interdite. L'espoir maudit qui pousse un être né homme à devenir monstre. »

Il est essoufflé, son visage est rouge et il se moque s'il offre à Malfoy le spectacle qu'il voulait. Il a arrêté ses elfes, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Bienvenu dans le monde, Vinshent, conclut-il en un murmure.

-Car tu es né homme et en ce jour tu deviens monstre. Car tu es la création du monde qui se retourne contre son créateur.

Les mots font sursauter Charlie. C'est la même formulation, le même ton que la voix. Malfoy le regarde avec attention tandis qu'il les prononce. Ses yeux gris sont fichés dans les siens et sa vieillesse nouvelle lui donne un air de dieu, de messager infernal.

-Tu as quitté l'humanité, enfant de l'ombre, tu as quitté la faiblesse, enfant blessé, poursuit le mangemort. Ceux qui t'ont brisé t'ont bâti plus solide qu'avant. Tu as mangé leur cœur, tu as volé leur force. Le faible est mort en toi et son nom avec lui. Le fort est né de cette matrice et il lui faut un nouveau nom pour une nouvelle existence. Bienvenu dans le monde, enfant, bienvenu dans le monde, élu. Bienvenu parmi les mangemorts !

Le mot éclate comme un coup de tonnerre et le regard de Charlie s'arrache enfin à celui de Malfoy. Un sourire malveillant tord son visage vieilli.

-Qui aurait cru qu'un Weasley retiendrait si bien le discours d'intronisation d'un mangemort ? Dites-moi, Weasley, les mots vous hantent-ils la nuit ? Tournent-ils dans votre tête au point d'en chasser le sommeil ? Vous font-ils douter au point qu'il y a dix ans, vous auriez tout sacrifié pour eux, rejoint la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Malfoy rejette la tête en arrière et rit. Le regard qu'il pose sur Charlie est dément et il se demande l'espace de quelques secondes si c'est sa femme ou lui qui était lié à Bellatrix, déjà.

-Vous ne seriez pas le premier de votre race, Weasley. Vous voulez en savoir plus sur le masque de Faucon ? Je vais vous le dire. Vous le dire et vous regarder souffrir car la vérité ne vous apportera nul soulagement, elle ne fera que continuer la torture du questionnement. Voulez-vous la vérité, Weasley ?

La question est soufflée et il est évident à Charlie que Malfoy joue, l'a appâté, le sait dans ses filets et attends seulement de le voir se débattre pour en sortir afin de profiter de la prise qu'a fait pour lui le mangemort au masque de Faucon. Et Charlie sait que même s'il refuse de l'écouter, s'il part maintenant, les questions demeureront, possiblement plus acharnées qu'avant. Alors Charlie hoche la tête et quand Malfoy fait mine de délayer pour sa prétendue impolitesse, il vocalise sa demande, y ajoutant les formes au passage.

-Tipsy. La photo de famille de… 1949 fera l'affaire.

L'elfe transplane, revient avec un cadre dans la main et le remet à Charlie. Celui-ci observe le contenu, ne comprenant pas le lien avec le masque de Faucon jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les participants de la photographie.

-A centre, assis dans le fauteuil, c'est mon grand-père Tiberius, à l'époque chef de la famille Malfoy. Il a la main posée sur l'épaule de mon père Abraxas. Sa femme est juste à côté et tient ma sœur Vesta dans les bras. Les deux femmes à droite sont Ophélia et sa sœur Dahlia, deux lointaines cousines. A gauche se tient Théia, ma grand-tante et la sœur de Tiberius. Mariée à puis répudié par Bilius Weasley pour une prostituée, en dépit de lui avoir donné deux enfants.

Charlie ne peut que constater la présence des rouquins parmi cette assemblée blonde. Même la femme d'Abraxas ressemble à s'y méprendre à une Malfoy. Mais il y a cette vieille dame blonde, assise sur un canapé, une fille à sa gauche, un garçon à sa droite, tous deux adultes.

-Elle est entourée de sa fille cadette, Belladone, devenue maîtresse en construction de protection, et son fils Sysiphe que vous ne connaissez certainement pas comme Sysiphe Malfoyr, contrairement à toute personne de qualité appréciant quelque peu la musique. Intéressant, car il est en fait né Sysiphe Weasley. Mais pour épouser sa prostituée sang-mêlée, votre arrière-grand-père a été jusqu'à déshériter entièrement ses deux enfants, les privant même de leur nom de famille. Mon grand-père a dû effectuer une montagne de formalités, appels aux vieux amis et pots de vins pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que leur donner le nom de bâtard des Malfoy. Et croyez-moi, Weasley, savoir que mon grand-père avait complétement ruiné les Weasley au passage ne faisait que très peu pour aider mes cousins.

Les yeux de Charlie demeurent fixés sur les rouquins tandis qu'il comprend enfin que la querelle Malfoy-Weasley a un sens au-delà d'une simple opposition politique.

-La famille du fiancé de ma cousine Belladonne – dont elle était éperdument amoureuse – a rompue les fiançailles. Quelle famille souhaiterait allier son héritier à une bâtarde ? Sysiphe a enduré l'injure de cette déchéance durant ses années passées à Poudlard. Cela en a fait un homme austère dont les requiem sont particulièrement appréciés. C'était la seule chose qu'il parvenait à jouer après avoir été renié. Il y a avec lui ses filles Louise, Angélique et son fils Dante. Vous connaissez celui-ci sous le sobriquet du « masque au Faucon ». Louise et Angélique sont allées suivre leur scolarité à Beauxbâtons. Dante à Poudlard où il a rencontré nombre de ses cousins. L'infestation de votre race était – si cela est possible et cela m'est difficilement concevable – pire à cette époque qu'à l'actuelle. Peut-être devriez-vous demander la suite de cette histoire à votre père, Weasley ? Il y était et je n'ai pas un compte exhaustif de tous les malheurs qu'ils lui ont fait subir. Assez en tout cas pour qu'au tendre âge de douze ans il jure la fin de la maison Weasley, qu'à quinze ans il se jure à notre Seigneur et commence à espionner pour lui. Qu'à dix-sept ans passé d'une journée, il ne tue trois de ses petits-cousins. Vos cousins si je ne me trompe pas. Puis bien sûr, se rappelle-t-il avec un humour cynique, il y a eu cette heureuse nuit où la moitié de votre famille s'est vu avalée par ce terrible feu… L'enfant oublié, l'enfant révolté, l'enfant devenu monstre.

Et tout ce à que Charlie veut faire, c'est crier que Malefoy est un menteur, mais tout ce à quoi il peut penser, c'est que le Mal est une plante qui grandit.

Malefoy penche la tête sur le côté, le regarde avec un intérêt calculateur.

-Dites-moi, Weasley, que ressentez-vous à admirer cet homme ? Ce doit être un peu comme le murmure d'un amant, sa voix, toutes les nuits, à votre oreille. Est-ce que vous vous réveillez, est ce que vous vous _éveillez_ en pensant à lui ? Un tel nombre d'enfants, cela doit bien cacher un _goût_ pour la perversité, non ?

* * *

D'une certaine manière, Malefoy avait raison, ne peut s'empêcher de penser Charlie. Malgré ses sous-entendus lubriques, malgré ses jeux minables, le mangemort au Masque de Faucon n'a pas quitté son esprit. Il se sent même plus proche de lui que jamais. C'est un Weasley. C'est sa famille. Tous les Weasley ne sont pas lumières. C'est une certitude qui s'écroule. Le raisonnement de Charlie jusque-là était simple : il est un Weasley et les Weasley sont lumière, aussi ne peut-il pas être sombre. C'était le dernier fil auquel il se rattachait.

-Ici, les archives, déclare Percy en s'arrêtant devant une porte.

Il lui sourit de manière malhabile. Percy n'a pas demandé ce qu'il voulait consulter quand il a vu que Charlie était mal à l'aise. Il lui a simplement rendu ce service, en toute discrétion. Comme cela se fait dans le monde sang-pur, ce monde auquel en tant que traîtres à leur sang ils ne sont plus censés appartenir.

Percy reste à la porte et Charlie entre seul. Et c'est là, noir sur blanc. Dante Malfoyr. Fils de Sysiphe Malfoyr. Fils de Bilius Weasley. Bâtard. C'est vrai. Charlie sort de la pièce blanc comme un linge et Percy – habituellement si obsessionnel avec son travail – prend une journée de congé, craignant pour sa santé.

* * *

-A la fin de la guerre !

Charlie ne lève pas son verre, ne fait même pas semblant. Il a envie de leur hurler à tous, à cette famille bien-pensante, à cette famille qui se dit lumière et qui cache bien ses squelettes dans ses placards. Il a envie de leur hurler qu'il y a eu un des leurs qui a été mangemort. Un des leurs qui a été un meurtrier. Un des leurs qui a dévoré le cœur d'un homme pour gagner sa place dans un cercle restreint et ténébreux. Il ne sait même plus si les derniers mots de Malefoy n'ont pas un ton de vérité, si le hibou qui s'est posé à sa fenêtre avec les mots « Avez-vous réfléchi à mes questions, Weasley ? Ou dois-je dire Vinshent ? » avant de lui pincer les doigts jusqu'au sang n'ont pas un fond de vérité. Quand Charlie est effectivement allé lui dire qu'il avait peut-être vu vrai et lui lancer un sort, on lui a appris que Malefoy était mort, emporté par le maléfice de l'Allée des Embrumes.

En les regardant tous joyeux, Charlie se demande s'il est encore un Weasley. Il se demande s'il ne devrait pas laisser le liseron se déployer sur eux, les étouffer.

Il ne sait qu'une chose : son esprit n'est pas en paix. Il ne sera jamais dragonnier. Il n'y a plus qu'un rêve durant ses nuits, qu'une voix : « Qu'est-ce qui fait un monstre ? La douleur qu'il laisse à ceux qu'il épargne ? »

 **Cet OS était sensé faire partie d'une série sur chacun des enfants Weasley et d'une faiblesse que cacherait leur apparence "Sorcier Lumière". Vu que je suis coincé à Bill, Charlie est probablement le seul que je vais achever. Merci d'avoir lu.**


End file.
